


January 25, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile slowly formed on Supergirl's face the minute a tentacle from her father knocked the creature she battled unconscious.





	January 25, 2003

I never created DC.

One smile slowly formed on Supergirl's face the minute a tentacle from her father knocked the creature she battled unconscious with a strike.

THE END


End file.
